


[流花] 古根汉姆

by arunningcat



Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 10:14:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21052706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arunningcat/pseuds/arunningcat
Summary: 1071 5th Ave, New York, NY 10128





	1. 古根汉姆

**01 重逢**  
清晨五点，樱木穿上跑鞋，把房卡放在运动裤左侧的口袋，在走廊至大堂的路上完成了热身，一路脚步不停的小跑进了中央公园。

即使是在出差的日子里，也要保持晨练，樱木自高中入学加入篮球部后便坚持了这个习惯，已经二十年了。十一月的曼哈顿天气寒凉，此时天色尚暗，但已有居民出来晨练或是遛狗，寒风撩剐了一遍天才的脊背，樱木拉了拉运动背心，步伐匀速的跑向公园小道。

一路上晨练之人大多挂着运动式耳机，樱木不喜欢这样，没什么原因，单纯不喜欢带着耳机慢跑而已。

手机的振动让樱木不得不停下脚步，烦人的名字映在屏幕上，嘁了一声，皱着眉接起电话。

“早，好的，我知道呀！行了，知道了，嗯，挂了。”

按下红色挂断键时，樱木朝天呼了一口气，顺着脖间滑落的粘腻汗液让人不舒服，把手机捏在手里，转身去找附近的饮水台。

“靠。”没预料的，强烈的撞击让手中的手机甩了出去，是哪个蠢货走路都不长眼睛的，樱木来不及去责骂这个冒失的人，只是低声叨念了几句粗话，朝手机摔落处走去。屏幕只是碎了一角，但不知为什么自动关机了，樱木长按开机键，没有任何反应。恼怒中竟然产生了一丝欣慰，毕竟意外收获了一个不算牵强的理由去应付计划中的开会迟到。

“抱歉啊，刚刚没注意。”  
“噢，没事没事。”

那句有点嚣张的「抱歉」在樱木脑海里复读了一遍，缓缓回头，大概自己也没想到，会在这种场合与阔别多年的朋友重逢。

**02 公园**  
潮湿的露气让公园的长凳也有些冰冷，樱木坐在凳子上，接过了身边人递来的一瓶热咖啡。

“野猴子，最近过的好吗？”  
“凑合还可以吧，你呢？”  
“我来出差的，待两周。”  
“猜到了。”  
“哇，你小子真敢说大话，这都能靠猜？”  
“第一次在这里见你。”

接下来便是长久的沉默，倒不是没有话可说，樱木试图让氛围稍微活跃一点，他看了看双手抱着咖啡的清田，高中时期散乱的篷发已经梳成了不长不短的小辫，下巴处隐约可见没刮干净的胡茬，如果不是来晨练，想必野猴子也不会带他标志性的运动发带。一时间，樱木竟然不知道是应该继续称呼他「野猴子」还是「清田」亦或是「信长」。

“红毛，你怎么回事，毕业之后跟消失了一样？”先打破沉默的是信长。  
“我去大阪工作了，再说了，跟你这家伙有什么好联系的。”  
“你们湘北最终都没拿到IH冠军，哈哈哈哈哈哈，现在知道了吧，海南就是你们跨不过去的坎！”  
樱木愣了一下，瞪了一眼信长笑着说：“别自抬身价了，陈芝麻烂谷子的事都拿来嚼。”  
信长也笑，抿了一口烫嘴的咖啡，“还打球吗？”  
“嘿，告诉你，这是我的工作内容之一！”  
“噢？”疑问的语气对上了樱木有杀气的眼神，“挺适合你的。”  
“你呢？野猴子。”  
“我在科技公司工作。”  
樱木又打量了一遍信长，点点头，“挺适合你的。”  
“对了，晚上来我家吃饭吧，还有我一个同事，哦对了，是你老队友，也在。”  
“看情况吧，我过会儿还得去开会呢。”说完樱木想了想，接了一句，“谁啊？”  
“你们湘北王牌流川枫啊。”

说不意外是假的，信长对樱木错愕的反应表现的并不吃惊，反问道：“哎，带没带手机，我给你留个我的电话。”

樱木从裤兜里摸出手机，翻弄了两下，然后白了一眼信长，“刚被你这蠢货撞坏了，开不了机。”

信长握着拳头就要反驳，晃神间意识到了自己的幼稚行为，他从来不会不好意思，却下意识的挠挠头，从胸前口袋里掏出一张褶旧的名片，指了指快被磨破的泛黄一角，“下面这个是我的私人号码”。樱木接过信长递过来的名片，果然是家科技公司，这个当年一看就是学渣的家伙竟然还被冠上了中级技术顾问的头衔。

又坐着扯了些有的没的，快到整点时，信长准备离开，临走前朝樱木喊了一句：“给我发信息啊红毛猴子！晚上一定要来。”

樱木朝着还没跑远的信长捶了捶胸口，回喊道：“本天才给你这个面子。”

天色逐渐亮起来，但寒冷的空气还是让周遭一片沉闷，樱木前后翻看着那张名片，开始想象流川会在这间公司做什么工作，数个有点荒唐的想法一闪而过，樱木自顾自的笑了起来。

不知何时自动开机的手机自裤兜里传来振动，樱木掏出来看了看，把名片放进了另一只裤兜，抬着那杯已经半凉的咖啡朝来时的方向走了回去。

在等红绿灯过马路时，他把空杯扶在手里，瞄准不远处的垃圾桶，一道弧线划过，完美入框。

**03 简讯**  
开会也没有想象中那么烦人，原本预计下午三点才能结束的「交流研讨会」在午饭前就结束了。樱木走出酒店，天空还是一样的阴沉，但灰色云层间被挤出几缕金色，像是要放晴的征兆，一阵大风呼啸而过，酒店门前的门童打了个哆嗦，拉了拉西装。

无所事事的樱木走向中央公园，沿着下城方向走。公园里有一大片湖，樱木并不是第一次来这里，前几次来都是夏季，记忆中的湖面有活泼的鸭子，青绿的浮萍，黄昏时好像还会有喷泉，或许真的是季节的关系，深秋的曼哈顿萧瑟又冷清，倒不是说人少，一路上还是有很多行人，只是周遭的梧桐树上无一重复的挂着败落的枯叶，印象中繁华热闹的城区一下子变得格外萧瑟，樱木一直走，偶然偏头，看见一幢突兀但极富艺术感的白色建筑。

步出公园小道，樱木走近看了看，原来是个博物馆，既然无事可做，不妨来逛逛。售票处的工作人员对着他展露出欢迎的笑容，正要掏钱包，裤兜里的手机又不合时宜的振动了。

通常情况下，樱木会先把票买了，再去查看手机。当他拿起手机朝柜台里的女士抱歉的笑笑时，他觉得自己真是诡异的出奇，潜意识中的期待让樱木都觉得自己很可笑。

「46 E89 ST, New York, NY 10128 五点半来，什么都别带。  
老牌MVP 清田信长」

“真不要脸。”樱木哧的笑出一声，朝出口处走去。回到马路上时樱木又翻出了手机，试图在他不常用的谷歌地图里找到附近比较大的连锁超市，手指在屏幕上滑动着，脑子里全是想着要买点什么东西显得自己去拜访时不失礼又能在暗中捉弄一下多年不见的死狐狸。

**04 相聚**  
信长的夫人非常健谈，很难想象这样一位拥有小麦色健康皮肤的中美洲女人能甘心在家里做全职太太。本以为时隔多年的重逢会有些生疏，但信长太太一个接一个热情又不尴尬的话题让和流川坐在同一侧的樱木逐渐放下了拘谨的心情。

这么多年了，流川还是老样子，只不过曾经脸上写着的生人勿近已经变成了礼貌的距离感，他好像不会变老，下颚线还是那么分明，刘海也和过去一样细碎，交谈间樱木不自觉的看向他，在发现流川眼尾一丝不太明显的皱纹时得意的笑了起来。流川侧过头，和樱木的双眼对个正着。

“流川先生今天没开车吧，喝一杯吗？”信长太太起身，去酒柜拿了三只高脚杯。  
“开了。”流川淡淡的答道，又顿了顿，“喝一杯吧。”

直到接过红酒杯时，樱木才反应过来，头朝信长那儿抬了抬，“他不喝吗？”

女人温柔的撇着嘴做了个鬼脸，“如果他想再进一次医院的话，是可以来一杯。”

樱木听到了信长轻轻的骂了一句可恶，皱在一起的眉眼让他想起了年轻时这个家伙在球场上吃了亏的顽劣。

信长抬起头，朝自己太太笑着摆摆手，“我喝水就行。”

他们一直坐在餐桌前聊天，从下午六点一直到晚上十点，樱木再也没去管手机的振动，甚至不想去查看是不是快没电了。席间片刻的沉默被客厅墙上钟表指针的滴答声覆盖，那块木制日式钟就挂在不远处的拐角，没有人去查看它，也没有人掏出手机，用电子屏中心的数字替代它。

**05 HANAMICHI**  
墨西哥菜并不合樱木的口味，但却出乎意料的吃了很多。离开了信长的公寓，樱木和流川走在冷清的大街上，没了树叶遮挡的路灯依旧昏黄，没有人开口质疑路的方向，只是和从前一样，在离开了热闹的场合后便沉默着同行。

夜间小巷的信号灯成了摆设，即使是红色还是有路人莽撞的通过。流川和樱木站在信号灯前，绿灯亮了，没人往前走一步。

“樱……”  
“还是叫我白痴吧。”樱木打断了流川，笑着朝着他翻了个白眼，“你叫我名字怪瘆人的。”

又是一阵沉默。

等信号灯再次变色时，流川看向了一脸轻松的樱木：“去喝一杯？”

插在裤兜里的手感觉到了短信的振动，明天有一个重要的会议，下午结束之后便要启程回国，还有行李要收拾，答应洋平女儿的巧克力到现在也没来得及去买，还有野间那个死家伙非要自己代购的破手表。

“好啊狐狸，你带路吧。”

裤兜里的手摸索着关掉了手机。

其实气氛也没有那么尴尬，樱木知道流川本就话不多，寡言并非恶意，只是在流川领着自己走向一家叫做「HANAMICHI」的日式居酒屋时，他推了一把流川的肩，笑着说死狐狸你还怪会找的。

日式的清酒，两三盘小食，樱木从来没来过这片区域，但也听同事说过曼哈顿的韩国城夜夜笙歌。周围都是学生打扮的年轻人，两个正装中年男人围坐在小桌前，倒也没有那么的格格不入。

“狐狸，你在野猴子他们公司做什么啊？”借着饮下两杯酒，樱木开始盘起了家常。  
“一些数据上的工作而已。”  
“哇！”樱木给自己和流川的空杯都满上，“你还能做数据？小池老师在天之灵得终于得到慰藉了呀！”看流川不接话，樱木低着头苦笑，“那老头儿前年过世的，心脏病。”  
流川愣了一下，点了点头。  
“对了狐狸，还打球吗？”  
“偶尔打。”  
“有固定队伍？”  
“没，小区附近有球场，和路人随便打打 。”  
“当年不是还在NCAA叱咤风云嘛？怎么？弱狐狸撑不下去啦？”  
“大白痴。”

樱木嘿嘿一笑，熟悉的语调让他确定眼前是货真价实的流川枫。

“狐狸，你刚来美国的时候只打球吗？”  
“不是啊，”流川瞟了一眼樱木，“我读书的。”  
“你那个眼神什么意思！笑话我是不是！”  
“不是。”  
“那你说说，你念什么专业的？”  
“数学。”

樱木愣了一下，不顾旁人捂着肚子爆笑起来，“哇哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，就你？学数学？你是不是忘了当年在大猩猩家我们被那张破卷子折磨的多惨？庶民，别开玩笑了，老实给我交代，你念的什么专业。”

“我说了啊，数学。”流川一脸认真。

樱木冷静下来，又仔细打量了一遍眼前的狐狸，看着西装革履的，那副耍酷表情下一定还是又呆又傻。流川静静的看着樱木，时不时晃动着手中的清酒杯，也许是光线问题，手中白色酒杯里的液体泛着暗黄。

“流川，你变了。”樱木说这句话时嗓子有点干。  
“你也是。”

屋内狭窄的空间开始变得闷躁，又喝了几杯，在服务员例行过来问候是否吃的好时，流川掏出了信用卡，示意结账。

凌晨的韩国城依旧是熙熙攘攘，路边有不少喝醉的人倚着消防栓呕吐。走出居酒屋时，流川看了一眼手机，“我打个车送你回去吧。”

“没事，我自己可以。”

话音才落，流川朝着樱木晃了晃手机屏幕，打车软件已经叫好了车。之前聊天中提到过，流川家和自己酒店只隔了一条街，那也算是顺路了。

有些杂乱的街道还是会带来刺骨的冷风，樱木打了个冷颤，搓了搓双手呼了一口热气，说不清是无心还是有意，目光掠过流川拉围巾的双手，瘦长的手指上没有戒指。

流川注意到了樱木的举动，没多说什么。

很快，一辆打着双闪灯的轿车靠近路边，樱木把手从口袋里伸出去开出租车的后门，一旁的流川微微侧头，目光扫过了他拉门的手。

**06 当年**  
半推半就是无法促成碰撞的，樱木不清楚到底是酒精，还是别的什么原因，他没有反驳流川那个「你喝醉了，先进来醒醒」的蹩脚理由，一脚踏进了流川的公寓，然后借着头脑发晕的劲，开始咄咄逼问一连串在这二十年间几乎没有想过的问题。

真的不打球了？专业的那种。  
怎么也不回国看看？  
是不是只和彩子小姐有联络？上次聚会她提到过你，不过没多说。  
这边工作是不是也不好混啊你这死狐狸怎么看上去没年轻时有活力呀。  
当年老子，啊不，本天才，哎算了。  
你回镰仓了？怎么不回国看看？  
不用没事，我没醉。  
真学数学啊？  
你以前那句话是不是真的？  
我真这么做了？狐狸你少来骗我啊。  
当年，哎呀，你把这水杯给我拿开，别拦着天才发言。当年，嗯……我要说什么来着，哇哇哇臭狐狸都怪你！我想不起来了！  
行了行了你是不是要呛死本天才！我自己会拿着喝。  
当年你那句话，是不是真的？

樱木眼前的画面开始变得柔软凌乱，像一幅幅卡住的幻灯片，没有节奏的跳动。胃开始隐痛，呕吐感在上升，但精神非常的愉悦。在这片光怪陆离的乱象中，狐狸抱住了他，轻轻拍着他的背，他把头埋在狐狸肩膀上，闻到了一股熟悉的体香，狐狸的手越来越紧，他快踹不过气了。突然，他意识到了什么，想要推开狐狸，却被抓的更紧，深陷在怀抱里。进门前依稀记得室外温度很低，是不是臭狐狸暖气开太高了，怎么全身都是汗。

樱木控制着自己不睡过去，但目眩让他分不清这到底是现实还是梦境，他好像被亲吻了，很温柔，不知道是不是野口综合病院的那个漂亮护士，她身材还很辣来着。但那个吻只在开头时轻轻浅浅，到后面粗暴又猛烈，他觉得有点窒息，吻他的人好像也感受到了，松了一些，但嘴唇依然没有离开。

“狐狸……狐狸……”樱木失声般的低语道。

“是你吧？”  
细碎的刘海抵住樱木的额头，他的脸被双手捧着，模糊的看到流川闭着眼点了点头。  
“高二那年你在学校天台上说喜欢我，还算不算数。”

在意识完全崩塌前，樱木强睁着双眼看着流川，他一定要等到一个答案。

酒精的作用又一阵涌了上来，中年天才不复以往精力旺盛，樱木妥协着闭上了眼，但笑容满面，他确定自己再一次看到了狐狸的头点了点。

**07 万宝路**  
是飘来的牛奶香把樱木从昏沉的睡意中拽醒的，他条件反射的坐了起来，下意识的寻找拖鞋，然后在片刻间意识到，这不是在酒店。

头依然还是疼，淡淡的奶香能稍微缓解一些，樱木顺着奶香走到客厅，倚着墙看着流川在厨房里准备食物。

“醒了？”流川没有回头，把电灶的开关拧到终点。  
“嗯，醒了。”

樱木接过牛奶，坐在沙发上，盯着茶几上的照片在看。

“很多年了啊。”樱木抬起相框擦了擦灰，拂过了合影中满脸奸笑在流川头顶比V的自己。

流川坐到了沙发另一侧，拿出一盒烟弹取出一只，摁入白色的IQOS加热管，按下了开关键。

“狐狸来美国学坏了嘛。”樱木看着从嘴里呼出白色雾气的流川，心里有些失落。  
“习惯而已，也不常抽。”

樱木身上还穿着昨天的衣服，睡了一夜已经皱的不成样，摸了摸手机，还在兜里，但打开时已经是低电量预警，屏幕上有一封邮件，今天的会议挪到明天，机票已经改签。樱木上下翻了翻，又把手机放回裤兜里。

“今天什么打算？”  
“噢，本来要开会，取消了，没什么打算。十一点了，你还不去上班？”  
“请假了。”  
“嘿，借我的光在偷懒吧狐狸？”  
“带你出去转转。”  
“啊？啊……行。不过那个……我这衣服……”  
“白痴，我卧室里有新的，你去换吧。”  
“噢。”

樱木走进卧室，关上了门。流川的房间很大，但东西不多，有的区域凌乱有的区域整洁，窗台前桌上的电脑屏幕是亮的，樱木走了过去，好奇的看了看。

是一个从来没有见过的复杂程度超乎想象的程序页面。

书桌很低，樱木不得不低下身子去看，屏幕上一行又一行的代码像一群扭曲的怪物在固定的框里爬行，虽然不是好莱坞式大片中那种荧绿色的代码快速流过然后给人带来无穷的科技感，但从隐隐工作的风扇声中樱木可以判断，这个东西应该是在运行。樱木站在电脑前，开始想到底是什么时候，和自己一样各门成绩垫底的流川竟然从事起了这种工作，印象中的他只是个拿着球无限出风头的家伙而已，他理所应当通过选秀进入NBA，然后某日自己下班时出现在大阪街头商店的橱窗电视里，这是樱木幻想中和他的重逢，之后会有一个自己亲手训练出来的优秀年轻选手被送到NBA，打败了流川，并告诉他师承当年的神奈川超级新星樱木花道。

现实总是不会朝着最完美的设想去发展，尤其是在意识到自己已经退役国家队这件事时，流川的形象又变的真实了起来，或许他就是这个样子，来到大洋彼岸，某一日突然开窍，然后从事起了和篮球毫无关联的工作。

樱木有些失落，没有了年少时热爱的运动作为羁绊，流川和自己彷佛失去了唯一的交集。

“白痴，好了没。”流川推门而入，皱着眉。

“啊！”樱木不自然的远离了电脑，脸上又浮现出当年嫌弃狐狸的标准表情，“马上就好，别催天才。”

**08 古根汉姆**  
流川带着樱木坐了地铁，然后走了一段路。路上和樱木大致讲了一下要去的地方，是一个艺术博物馆，之所以去那里是因为那里人比较少，没有大都会挤，反正你这个白痴也不懂欣赏艺术，但是既然来了也要带你看看博物馆，如果你有其他想要去的可以提出来，没有的话就别废话跟着走。

在博物馆前的路口等红灯时，樱木仔细看了看对面的白色球体建筑，使劲拍了一下流川，我靠你刚刚在嚣张个什么劲，那天我路过过这里啊！

白色建筑内的是一层层螺旋式的台阶，作品沿着坡道陈列，中空的大厅被玻璃穹顶封住。樱木抬头看时，觉得那像一张巨大的蜘蛛网。

樱木跟着流川顺着坡道向上走，他自然不会去问流川关于这些画的事，只是走马观花式的浏览，看到有趣的便多看两眼，无趣的，就忽略走开。

流川的脚步停在了一副画前。

“看什么呢狐狸？”  
“这幅画。”  
“不就一只白天鹅亲黑天鹅嘛，没什么好看的，快走快走。”  
“耐心点，白痴。”

流川的话让樱木瞬间安静了下来，他再次抬头看了看那幅画，底色上黑下白，一只纯白的天鹅屈颈亲吻着下面的黑天鹅，它们之间隔着黑与白的交界线，亲吻处也在那条线之间，左边的翅膀紧贴触碰着，看上去亲密无间，却被隔在了两边。

樱木适才发现这幅画的精妙，站在流川身边，也跟着欣赏了起来。

“我想辞职了。”流川看着画，平静的说。  
“啊？为什么？野猴子不是说你们公司挺好的，再说了你职位还比他高，收入不低吧？”  
“我觉得不好。”

樱木其实在内心把白眼都翻上天了，能住得起曼哈顿的人，还对收入有什么不满足的。但他还是耐下性子，控制着自己别把这又变成打架现场，想到这樱木无奈的笑了笑，都这年纪了，怎么还想着和狐狸打架。

“觉得不好就走吧，反正你也是个说走就走的人。”  
“是吗？”流川语气里露出不快。  
“不是吗？”樱木学着他的语气反问了回去。  
“不是。”流川答的很快，没有片刻的犹豫。

**09 拉面**  
等樱木和流川走出博物馆时，天已经有要黑的迹象了。肚子有些饿了，樱木提议去吃点东西，流川想了想，带他去了一家拉面店。

老板原先在厨房里，听到流川的声音，小跑着出来，拍了拍他，“哎呀小流川，最近过的好吗？好久不见你了。”  
樱木不自觉的打量了一下这个满头银发的老头儿。  
“我很好，来打扰了。”  
“哪里哪里，”矮个儿老头笑着带流川去入座，“和同事一起来吗？”  
“是朋友。”  
“欢迎欢迎，今天吃点什么？”  
“两碗大份味增拉面，加炸虾。谢谢。”  
“好的，稍等就来！你们先喝茶。”

等待的时间并不是很长，樱木看着眼前的两碗拉面，一些往事的片段回溯到脑海，想开口调侃一下呆狐狸怎么这么多年还是以前那个味调，高中时期还没吃够么，每个周五都要和自己一对一，输了的请客味增拉面。挖苦的话都到嘴边了，樱木看了看眼前冷淡又稳重的流川，突然又觉得没有开口的必要了。

这顿不知道是该成为午饭还是晚饭的一餐结束后，樱木和流川步出拉面店，长时间没有的手机振动让樱木觉得有点怪怪的，按了两下屏幕，已经没电了。突然有点后悔，为什么早上醒来时没去充电，在告别时询问联系方式更显得合情合理。

“流川，能给个你的联络方式吗？”樱木问道。  
流川点头，伸手去摸名片，结果发现自己穿着休闲服，对自己无语了一阵，然后对樱木说：“白痴，你记一下，我号码是……”  
“哎哎哎！！等一下等一下，我手机没电了打不开啊，这样，我给你留我的邮箱吧。这样我回国了我们也能联络。”  
“好。”

樱木接过流川的手机，在收件人处输入了自己的私人邮箱，然后趁流川不注意，快速的在正文处写了一句「我这只狐狸不是天才樱木的对手」，等流川回过神来准备抢手机时，樱木已经按下了发送键。

“嘿嘿，你自己承认的输给我了，邮件为证。”樱木笑的贱兮兮的。  
“大白痴。”没有责怪的语气。

远处的天变成了紫粉色，只有空气好时夕阳才会展现出这个温柔的色调。

“什么时候走？”  
“明天晚上六点十五。”  
“JFK？”  
“狐狸脑袋怪好使的嘛。”  
“我来送你。”  
“我同意了。”

反正应该是短期内的倒数第二次见面了，樱木也不想和流川客套。

正想着要如何找个话题把自己这句话接下去时，樱木的手忽然被握住，他突然很紧张，四下张望然后小声怒喊道喂臭狐狸你注意点影响这里是公共场合。流川只是淡淡的看着他惊慌失措，等樱木发现周围的路人个个神色正常甚至没有人注意到他们时，才反应过来这是在美国，樱木哼了一声，反击式的回握住了流川的手。

**10 骗局**  
樱木今天的情绪时高时低，同行的同事问他这是怎么了，开会的时候一会儿亢奋一会儿低沉。

被嗤之以鼻，你们这群家伙，还是小市民，这都体会不到吗？高兴是因为开完会就可以收工回国了，破美国难吃难喝，鬼地方根本待不下去；低沉是因为我这个反应敏捷的天才意识到这个会议还没结束，想想就难过。

同事们哈哈一笑，樱木教练真是乐观又可爱啊。

樱木朝他们摆摆手，朝电梯走了过去。距离集体出发时间还有一个多小时，按照约定，流川应该在大堂等着他了。

电梯在缓缓下落，樱木希望它能稍微快一点。

嘴上不自觉的哼出了多年没有出场的「天才之歌」，樱木在大堂张望着，找到了一个熟悉的身影。

“哎，野猴子，你怎么在这里。”樱木朝信长走去，又用目光巡视了一圈大堂。  
“红毛猴，我来送送你。”  
“哦，这样啊，”樱木笑的有点刻意，“那个死狐狸跟你一起来的吗？”  
“没有，我自己来的。”  
“哈哈哈，我人气还是这么旺啊！你不会也开车了吧？狐狸说他开车来送我。”  
“那个，”信长抿了抿嘴，“流川那家伙不来了。”  
“哦。”樱木顿了一下，想翻出手机一个电话拨过去怒骂臭狐狸怎么言而无信，但还是克制住了，又问信长：“他工作上有事吗？”  
“嗯。是的，去出差了。”  
“这么快？他没跟我说呢……”樱木嘟囔着打开手机。  
“跟你同事说过了吗？你先退房吧，我送你去机场。”  
“说过了，野猴子等我一下，我先去退房。”

退房时礼宾部的人走了过来，询问是不是樱木花道先生，之前有一位先生给您留了东西。樱木点点头，收下了一个牛皮纸信封，打开看了看，是一本绿色的笔记本。樱木都不用想就知道一定是流川那只狐狸留的，这家伙什么时候来的，里面最好写了署名流川枫的信用卡账号有效期安全码，不然本天才一定饶不了你这个失信的家伙。

樱木叫住了礼宾处的人，问留信封的人什么时候来的。礼宾部的男人礼貌的笑了笑，说自己是刚刚换班，也不太清楚。

坐上了信长的车，樱木看着一个个路牌在倒退，最终驶上了离开曼哈顿的大桥。

一路上信长不说话，樱木也没去管他，只是把车载音乐的音量调大，以此来填满无声的空虚。

突然，音乐停了。樱木扭头看向信长，疑惑的问他：“干嘛关了？”  
“花道。”  
樱木惊讶了一下，野猴子从来没这样叫过他。  
“什么事野猴子。”  
只是片刻的沉默。  
“我本来不应该告诉你的，但是我觉得还是有这个必要。你要做好心理准备。”  
“什么呀？”樱木大声说话，试图掩盖紧张。  
“流川死了。”

**11 真相**  
车里的沉默大概持续了五分钟，信长还在驾驶，他能感觉到樱木花道正死盯着自己看。他想做点什么，给樱木一点安慰，但车辆在高速路上飞驰，他做不到。

“为什么？”即使声音低哑，他依然听出了樱木语气中压抑的哭腔。  
“是自杀。”信长深呼吸了一下，“从四楼跳下来的。”  
“为什么？？？？？”  
“早上十点的事，发现他的时候已经没有了呼吸。”  
“为什么啊？？？？？？？？？？？”  
“他们说他什么都没有留下，但我在警察来之前去拿他桌上拿了一样他的东西。对不起花道，他们要是开始清理就什么都不剩下了，但流川位置前的摄像头是坏的，他们应该发现不了。对了，就是你在大堂拿到那个信封，里面是流川的东西，我来酒店接你时托了一个路人去礼宾部留给你的。”  
“他们是谁？”樱木发现自己冷静的出奇。  
“花道，”信长几乎是咬着牙说完了下面这句话，“回日本吧，不要再问了。”

**12 打火机**  
信长从最近的一个出口驶出高速，把车停在了一条破旧的小路边。

他想象中的樱木花道会大喊大叫，或者突然情绪崩溃，但副驾上的人静的可怕，他甚至无法侧头去看樱木。长长的人生还在前面等着他们，却有一个人提前先下了车。

“野猴子，有火吗？”樱木冷静的说着，颤抖着从信长的烟盒里抽出了一根烟。  
信长掏出打火机，递给樱木。  
老式的滚轮打火机，樱木怎么摁都打不起火，含在口中的过滤嘴已经有些软了，樱木一遍遍按下那个滚轮，只是擦出点点火花，大喊了一声「可恶！」，不知不觉中，一滴滴眼泪已经砸在了手臂上。  
信长把打火机接过来，轻轻一擦，为樱木点上了烟。

樱木从未抽过烟，只是学着那日流川吸烟的样子，像呼吸一样吸了一口再吐出来，并不是什么好受的滋味，樱木只觉得又呛又苦，完全没办法做出流川那种从容的表情。

“野猴子，你刚刚这个玩笑给我开大了啊。”樱木背过身抹掉了眼泪，“死就死了，说什么自杀。”  
“花道……”信长觉得嗓子痒，接不下去了。  
“他不完全只是个搞什么破数据的人对吧。”  
信长没有说话。  
“你们那个公司，也不只是个科技公司是吧。”  
信长看了一眼樱木，从他手中拿过烟吸了一口。  
“哈，说到他的工作时死狐狸闭口不谈，每次都拿NBA把话题岔开。”樱木拍了拍信长的肩，笑的极其难看，“是机密吗？不然就他那个臭屁性格，一定会在我面前炫耀。”  
“红毛猴你这人还是这么刻薄。”信长从反光玻璃中看到自己笑的很刻意。  
“他现在在哪里？”樱木接过了烟，这是最后一口了。  
“已经火化了，我来酒店接你的时候。”  
“哈”，樱木对着车顶深深的吐出了烟，“还说自己不是一个说走就走的人，哪次不是走的比谁都快。”  
“花道。”  
“嗯。”  
“回去吧。”  
“我知道，不会问了，送我去机场吧。”

信长把车启动，暖气瞬间填满了寒冷的内室，放在档位上的手一直没有往下拨。

解开安全带，信长一句话不说的下了车，顺着车灯走到了将近五米远，天已经黑了下来，回头时近光灯刺着信长的眼，看不清车内的情形，他背过身去，在寒风中点上了一根烟，隐约听到了车内爆发出的嚎啕哭声。

**13 寒冬**  
这年的冬天比以往来的都要快，但迟迟没有下雪。樱木坐在租来的SUV里，手中翻着那本绿色笔记本。

大概已经翻过一万遍了，有几页已经有明显翻坏的痕迹，本子只用了一半，几乎都是一些工作上的备忘录。几号几点要开会，几号几点要反馈，几号几点要外出。每一次翻看，樱木都会觉得流川这个人很鸡贼，只标注了日期和要做的事，却没有具体的内容，例如3月27日要反馈，只写了这一句，也不知道是要反馈什么，和谁反馈。

流川的人生应该被篮球填满，却在背面留出一片任何人都看不到的空间。

事情已经过去了两个月，樱木也不再像一开始那样偏执到几近于疯狂，他逐渐接受了流川已经去世这件事，到现在，他好像已经开始一点点的接受流川是亲手结束自己性命这件事了。

他开始减少去问自己为什么，他不明白，明明是一次出差，偶然的机会让他再次遇见流川，生活中的困闷才刚刚被打破，起初只是尝试着用平和的心态去接受这个老对手，却又被几杯酒搅浑，他还没来得及去想以后要怎么办，但在空白的规划中已经给那个人留出了位子，等找个合适的机会和他一起填满。他以为他能在JFK得到一个告别吻，以此来弥补高二那年在天台上自己的落荒而逃。他以为人生可以好好说再见的机会有很多，那个人第一次去美国时机场送行故意迟到只是为了给那人留下一个天才就是很酷的印象，尽管手法拙劣幼稚。从蓬勃的青春走向庸碌的中年，他几乎已经认定了自己的人生就是这样的格局了，那个人轻易的打破了它，让自己看到更多光，却又瞬间粉碎了它，让自己重新陷入泥沼。

他开始用「那个人」去替代流川枫这个名字，希望在每次想起时，心脏的抽痛能缓解一些。

樱木启动了车子，设置好导航，准备朝最后一个地方去——流川枫研究生时期的母校。

天色依然是灰的，尽管有太阳。樱木打开了电台音乐，为自己点上硬壳烟盒里最后一根万宝路，他去好几个卖烟的地方打听过，都没有流川抽过的那个IQOS，他只记得那个烟弹也是万宝路的，但狐狸嘴里的烟味有淡淡的清香，而且再也没有从其他人身上闻到过，他固执地将那个定义为狐狸的专属味道，并一直在寻找。

电台的音乐放到了90年代的日本流行乐，樱木将声音开大了一点，闭上眼睛想去回味那个回不去的夏天，可在眼前浮现的画面，却是流川站在古根汉姆博物馆的那副画前，淡淡的说「我想辞职了」，漆黑的眼瞳里笼罩着空洞。

**14 343 miles**  
黑夜里，樱木把油门几乎踩到了底，在空旷的高速公路上一路飞驰。

300多英里的路程，用了比导航预计到达短的多的时间一路狂奔至纽约。

天亮的很慢，进入曼哈顿之前，在新泽西的一处24小时营业的麦当劳买了一份早餐，电台里的音乐也变成了新闻播报，从能辨认出的几个单词中，这条新闻在讲国土安全部如何运用最先进的侦察技术击溃了某个极端组织。

樱木把音量调小了一点，对这种结合了政治与科技的新闻，他实在不想去听。

拿出手机翻了翻邮箱，有几封零星的推销邮件。辞职之后邮箱便不再每天满满当当，樱木滑动着往下翻，看到了两个月前的那个周四，他与流川最后的往来邮件。

\- 明天下午三点我来酒店找你  
\- 死狐狸别睡过头迟到，本天才时间不等人  
\- 白痴  
\- 你有种再说一遍？你信不信我就不走了，留下来每天把你暴揍十遍  
\- 大白痴

樱木觉得自己呼吸有点困难。

把汉堡纸揉成一团丢在旁边，准备起步时，手机没拿稳，突然滑落至脚下。樱木个子很高，艰难的用手在驾驶座下方摸索着掉落的手机。捡起来时，手指无意碰到屏幕上某个按钮，邮箱退回到登陆界面。

一种难以名状的心态在作祟，樱木输入了流川的邮箱，然后苦笑着嘲笑了自己，怎么可能会知道这家伙的密码。

只是抱着最后一丝自我慰藉的心情试试，在键盘上输入了Shohoku1110。

登录成功。

樱木控制着自己发麻的头皮和突然绞痛的胃，颤抖着一个个点开邮箱里第一页的邮件。

**15 终点**  
清晨，信长被一阵电话吵醒，身边的太太还在熟睡，他看了看来电显示，起身拿着电话走出房间关上了门，在厨房里接起了电话。

“喂，红毛，什么事？”  
“哦……流川啊，他的骨灰还寄存在这边，听说他父母身体不大好，不敢让他们知道，是他家里其他的人过来处理的。”  
“抱歉啊红毛，我也不知道具体在哪里。”  
“你现在在哪里？”  
“哦你回来了啊，我前几天忙着搬家，家里很乱，过阵子再叫你过来吧。不过想约我随时可以，我现在很闲。”  
“嗯，我从原来那间公司退出来了。新工作过阵子才入职。”  
“我知道我知道，你怎么变的这么啰嗦。”  
“嗯，我知道。”  
“好了，过去的事就让他过去吧。”  
“你什么意思？！我当然想辞就辞啦，我又不是在InternetSafety……哦不是，我又不是在流川那个组工作，本大爷只需要负责忽悠忽悠客户，混个日子。”  
“好了，红猴子，其他的我们面谈吧。别在电话里说。”  
“嗯，给本大爷慢点开车，上次把车借你开一礼拜，一个月后我家信箱都要被罚单塞爆了。”  
“不必了，小事，本大爷替你缴了。”  
“嗯，好，拜拜。”

信长挂断电话，在厨房站了很久。

**16 起点**  
天亮时，距离古根海姆博物馆开放还有一段时间。樱木静静的坐在博物馆门前，等待着时间的流逝。

一阵大风吹过，把地上的残叶卷到了马路对面。天色依旧阴沉，路上的行人少的可怜。神奈川应该早就下起了雪，如果是这个季节。

樱木是第一个入馆的人，他在一楼坐了电梯，抵达博物馆的最上层。

短期内博物馆的藏品是不会有大变化的，樱木顺着坡道往下走，看着一件件熟悉的展品，和流川一起来时的情景从眼前流淌而过，逆流直上。

樱木还是和上次一样，略过那些他不喜欢的，只看那些他感兴趣的。过了没多久，就来到那副天鹅画前。樱木发现那只黑天鹅是闭着眼睛，在一片白昼中用翅膀去触碰黑夜里的白天鹅，它们之间的分界那么明显，没有一丝过渡。如果黑天鹅只是闭上眼，便可幻想与白天鹅处在同样的黑夜；假如它愿意坠入黑暗的深渊，那或许就能真正的和白天鹅站在同一个世界。

樱木又想起那日，站在画前久久不肯离去的流川。

只是在这种有真实经历重叠的场景中，樱木会想起一些事，他轻轻的对着那副画问了一句，为什么。

他从来没有想过一个人可以这样复杂，在过去的这段时间里，他用自己的全力去追查流川真正的死因，他不相信那么臭屁的一个人，会用这种狼狈的方式了断自己的一生。他得到过很多答案，压力，抑郁，甚至还有一种更可笑的答案，女人。他只看过一次流川的死亡证明，但却像一份刻在脑子里的文件，经过那么多个日日夜夜，他还是能清晰的记得里面的每一个细节。

那本绿色的笔记本，写满了每日工作上要应付的琐事，唯有陪他闲逛的那天，那一页是空白，再然后，就是无止尽的空白。

樱木会想起流川房间里那个时时刻刻在工作的电脑，会想起他闭口不谈的令人羡慕的工作，会想起他的改变，以及站在这副画前那句「我想辞职了」，平淡又绝望。

樱木查过流川工作的地方，看起来只是一个普通的公司，和硅谷那些多如牛毛的科技公司没有什么区别。这样一家公司，何至于让爱显摆的臭狐狸避开不谈，让野猴子来劝自己别问了，让一切的追查看起来都是那么徒劳无果，让已经厌烦的案件负责人告诉樱木真的是自杀，没有别的原因。

樱木介意的是，如果从四楼纵身而下真的是流川的选择，那么他在双脚悬空的那一刻在想什么，他在做出这个选择前，到底花了多大的力气，去粉饰内心的绝望，然后和自己度过了美好的一天。二十年了，他们只用了一天的时间，就完成了拥抱，接吻，一起吃早饭，逛博物馆，不顾手指冻到通红依然牵着手从一条大道走到另一条大道。他不相信流川的绝望可以逃过天才的眼睛，如果流川真的有的话。

那日在酒店门口告别，他还叫他白痴，然后快被围巾裹住的嘴角微微上翘。

他就是不相信，在这么多年的等待和重逢后，流川在坠入深渊之前，脑海里没有他的画面。因为他足够自信，哪怕自己只是出现一瞬间，他的狐狸也不会残忍到那么决绝。

眼眶变的酸疼起来，一片湿润模糊住了视线。

樱木想掏出手机看看时间，解锁屏幕，还是流川的邮箱页面，只是跳出一个显示框「系统错误，请重新登入」，樱木返回登录界面，输入了流川的账号和密码。

「该邮箱不存在，请检查拼写」

樱木又输入了一遍，点击登录前又检查了一遍。  
「该邮箱不存在，请检查拼写」  
樱木切换回自己的邮箱，突然发现找不到与流川的对话邮件，上下翻了几遍，还是没有，一种不安的情绪在蔓延，樱木快速打开编辑页面，输入了流川的邮箱，点击发送。  
5秒后，接到了系统自动回复的邮件「收件人邮箱不存在，发送失败」

樱木沉默着锁上了屏幕，走到了坡道的边缘。

中空的大厅正对着高处的玻璃穹顶，支撑的框架结构像一张巨大的蜘蛛网，紧紧的压迫着自由的艺术空间。

樱木背对着那副画，低下头闭上了双眼，品味着坠入深渊前所剩无几的留恋。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note on Oct 16, 2019
> 
> This work completed on June 18, 2019, published on Lofter. Dedicate to Dr. Jing Xu who was an amazing scientist and my life mentor, thank you for always having your door open to give me coding advises whenever I needed and telling me what is the most important thing in people's life. I wish you could know how much I miss you and it was a really good time to have you in my life.


	2. 球蟒（番外）

**01 晚归**  
熄火后，近光灯映在灰白色的墙上，画出一晕刺眼的光圈。车库的灯前几天就坏了，加班到半夜的信长没时间也没精力去修，隐约听到车库自动门缓缓锁上之后，拔出钥匙开门下车，在寂静中按下了锁车键。

已经是五月了，春天迟迟没有到来的迹象，接近凌晨的夜晚还是让人冻的发抖，信长打了个哆嗦，输入密码锁开门进家。

屋内一片漆黑。

拖着疲倦的身子进卧室前，发觉肚子有些饿了，信长转身走进厨房，打算给自己煮一碗泡面。

老式的宅子还没来得及翻修，电灶的加热速度依然缓慢。等待中有些无聊，信长拿起手机，上下翻动着白天没来得及看的信息。其实也没什么要紧的人去找他，无非只是些垃圾短信和诈骗电话，没一会儿就翻空了收信栏。信长的手却停在了一个名字前，久久没有返回。

锅里的水已经开了，沸腾的冒泡，没开灯的厨房被红透的电灶圈映亮了一些。信长想了想，把火转小，点进那个名字拨通了电话。

“喂，牧哥吗？是我，你现在忙吗？”  
“哦，信长啊。什么事？”  
信长听到电话那头传来阵阵杂音，依稀还有车辆通过的声音以及隐约的商铺广告，他停顿了片刻，还是问道：“现在方便讲电话吗？”  
“你稍等，好了，你说吧。”  
嘈杂的声音忽然消失了，信长深呼吸了一口，突然咧开嘴笑道，“哎呀，没什么事，想你啦牧哥！最近过的好吗？”  
“……你小子搞什么鬼，半夜不睡觉来问我近况？”  
“哎呀，牧桑！”  
“好了好了，你最近怎么样，工作环境还适应吗？”  
“凑合吧”，信长又把电灶关小了些，夹着电话撕开一袋泡面，“中部荒是荒了点，但是没那么多破事。”  
“那就好，你太太还好吗？”  
“她很好，就是最近很容易累。”  
“信长，结婚的男人是有责任的，好好照顾她。”  
“我知道。”

沸腾的水已经快烧的见底了，信长把泡面扔进锅里，又加了点凉水。

“那个，牧哥。”  
“怎么了？”  
“我打算回纽约。”  
信长明显感觉到电话那头的犹豫超过了正常的范围，正要把话接下去时，突然被打断。  
“为什么呢？”  
“不为什么，这边的工作挣的没有纽约多，而且破地方太荒凉啦什么玩的也没有，我想回去。”  
“只是这样？”  
“相信我啦牧哥。”  
“信长，你应该不只是专门打电话来告诉我你要回纽约吧？”

撕调料包的手停在空中两秒，信长哈哈笑道：“真不愧是牧桑啊！”  
“说吧，你要我干嘛？”  
“一周后麻烦你到成田机场接一下我太太。”

忽然，走廊的灯被打开，信长握着手机条件反射的回头，穿着睡衣的太太揉了揉眼，睡眼惺忪的扶着隆起的腹部朝信长走来。

**02 古董**  
信长太太不明白为什么自己的丈夫总是这么草率，半年前明明在纽约找到了新工作收入不菲，却要突然搬到来到中部的一个小城市生活，每次问起原因信长只是笑嘻嘻的说还不是为了我们以后的宝宝好，大城市不适合小孩子健康成长，然后就扯起了自己年轻时在神奈川的小城市如何如何，最终结论是人少安静的氛围有益于身心健康；结果现在，买好了房子入职了新公司，又突然变卦说要回纽约，信长太太始终搞不懂这个男人到底是怎么想的，每次严肃的和他谈，他总是耍着宝把话题岔开。

衣帽间的衣服已经收拾的差不多了，才刚刚搬家半年，许多箱子都没来得及打开，这倒是省心不少，索性又原封不动的搬回去好了，信长太太艰难的起身，扶着腰走进了书房。

杂乱的书房里，几个打开的纸箱堆着一些旧书和合照，信长太太走上前，拿起一只相框，回头问正在盯着电脑屏幕的信长：“你要回纽约，流川先生知道吗？”

见信长没有回应，女人又问了一遍。

“啊？哦，会告诉他的。”信长眼睛没离开屏幕，一直对着浏览器里一条条的信息逐行浏览。  
“你之前辞职，又突然离开，也没来得及和他好好道别，不知道他最近过的好不好。”  
“你就别管他了。”  
“干嘛？你们有矛盾啦？”信长太太笑着眯起眼，靠坐在了书桌上，“去年圣诞他都没有来我们家，很反常哦。”  
“他有那只红毛猴子陪着，才不愿意上我家呢。”  
“是樱木花道先生吗？之前还来家里吃饭的那个，你的老同学？”  
“嗯。”

见丈夫没有聊下去的意思，信长太太便放下了相框朝厨房走去，走到门口又嘱咐信长，搬家公司下午就到了，那些陈年古董就别收拾了，先放在这里日后再过来处理。信长眼也不抬的点点头，应付了过去，等太太走远了，他低头看了看眼前的相框，里面是他和太太新婚那日的照片。信长怎么也没想到，从前那个一脸生人勿近的流川居然会答应做自己的伴郎，合照中的自己眼睛笑成了一条缝，左手挽着新娘右手搭着高出他半个头的流川的肩，看起来十分可笑。其实这是正式拍摄前的一张抓拍，但信长却十分喜欢，他从来没想过成年后还会和流川有交集，偶尔也会觉得神奇，毕竟他亲眼目睹了本科校队王牌转变至认真工作上班族的全过程，这件事放在谁身上都合情合理，唯独他流川枫，想到这，信长无奈的笑了笑。

箱子下还压着夕日校队获奖的奖状及队服，从大学时期一直追溯到高中，这些怎么看都是陈年老物的东西都被收的整整齐齐，准备运往纽约。

信长只是觉得，任何一段过去都不该被埋没。

**03 曼哈顿**  
当车辆驶入中城时，信长的回忆再一次被拉到了原点。

在那个寒冷的傍晚，他载着情绪到达边缘的樱木驶向JFK，他知道，红毛猴子只是在故作镇静，他也知道，那个倔强的人不会乖乖听话回日本，所以当他把车停到送机口时，一向口水话一箩筐的他省去了所有的玩笑，没有什么正式的道别，只是把红毛猴子的行李箱从后备箱搬出来，看着那人发红的眼眶说了一句再联络，然后驾车扬长而去。

如果说樱木是最承受不了这件事的第一人，那他绝对可以算是第二个。

回程的一路上，先是麻木，再是恐惧，那种拒绝承认现实的心理和亲眼看到流川被拉走的冲击让他感觉陷入了矛盾的幻境。

起先，只是在感恩节前把流川拉到自己家聚餐时提到了工作，虽然下班后不谈工作已经成了他和流川不成文的约定，但同在一个公司又是同事，况且流川这家伙生活又单一，难免还是会提到一些。信长只记得流川那时说，最近出差比较频繁，连去打球的时间都没了，相比起自己轻松的工作，信长实在想不通这个破公司哪儿来的这么多业务要让一个身居高位的技术人员频频外出，好奇之下便多问了一句是不是最近那个项目的事。他还记得流川那时侧头看着他，没有回答。出于礼貌信长也没有多问，现在回忆起流川那个眼神，他怎么也忘不了。

流川枫不会说谎，但是也不愿意说谎。

虽然流川很少谈及自己的私事，但常年累月的接触让信长对他的了解比任何人都多。比如，每年愚人节下班后他都会去韩国城的一家居酒屋喝一杯；车载香薰永远都是樱花味，自己吐槽了一万遍为什么你一个开黑色轿跑的大男人要在车里弄这种小女生才喜欢的味道，结果被流川斜着眼反问难道你不知道樱花是日本的国花吗；偶尔搞到几张NBA好位置的票约流川去看，他有时去有时不去，一度以为这家伙已经对篮球失去兴趣了，结果第二天看着他顶个黑眼圈来公司，一问才知道熬夜去看日本男子BJ联赛的直播去了；问他看好日本哪支球队，他也只是冷冷的说一个都不看好只是无聊打发时间。

逐渐的，信长不再觉得流川是他高中印象里那个不可接近的装酷鬼了，偶尔也会看到他呆呆傻傻的一面，比如自己太太问流川高中时信长的趣事时，流川会非常认真的想一想，然后回答：看他和另一只猴子吵架还挺有意思的。

明明是要去另一个地方，信长好像思维定式一般的把路线绕到了原来住址的方向，在太太指出自己走错路后，趁着红灯快速设置好导航重新出发。下班高峰期的曼哈顿寸步难行，信长跟着导航来到了世贸大厦旁的那条大道，远远的隔着街心花园能看到911后双子塔旧址的归零地，信长在实习的时候去过那儿一次，会有人为刻在石板上的遇难者插上一朵白色的花，以悼念在这场灾难中丧失的无辜生命。

不知为什么，信长忽然想起樱木，自上一个电话后就再也没有和他联络过。那时他刻意对樱木隐瞒了一些事情，包括流川骨灰的存放地和流川的葬礼，他不想让樱木知道流川被永远的留在了美国，就葬在他研究生时期母校的附近，那里有一片不大的日本社区，春有樱花秋有枫叶。信长不想让樱木困在这些事里，他隐约能看出流川和他之间的一些藕断丝连，所以刻意疏远他一些。

要不是重回曼哈顿，才意识到好像大半年都没有再听到樱木的消息了，不知道他过的好不好。

**04 回家**  
临时租的公寓称不上多豪华，但也能凑合住。看着客厅堆满的一地纸箱，信长舒了一口气，可算是搬完了。

信长太太前后打量了一下整个屋子，皱着眉问：“这里这么小，我们两个人都不够住。”  
“住一个人就够了啊。”  
女人瞪大了眼，“你什么意思。”  
信长从背后抱住了太太，轻柔的抚摸着她隆起的肚子，“我打算送你回日本休息一阵。”还没等太太问为什么，信长把下巴搭在太太肩上，用下巴的胡茬轻轻刮着她的脸说，“你挺个肚子太辛苦了，正好回日本家里，有人可以好好照顾你呀。”  
“信长！”  
“好了，听话。我已经给你买好了回去的机票，到时候会有人在机场接你，放心，本大爷已经给你一切安排妥当了。”  
“信长，你是不是有什么事瞒着我？”  
“哪有。”信长轻轻拍了拍太太的肚子，“我只是想照顾好你们，当个好爸爸。”  
女人挣脱了信长的怀抱，有些愤怒的盯着他，“为什么这么大的决定不事先跟我商量，还有，为什么我打不通流川先生的电话。昨天我联络了你之前那个公司，他们说根本没有流川枫先生这个人，到底怎么回事。”  
信长愣了一会儿，挑着眉说：“你现在打电话去Facebook我估计他们也会告诉你扎克伯格查无此人，肯定你又一惊一乍的，以为你是什么奇怪的人说的敷衍话而已，我今天下午才联络的流川，明天约好了和他吃饭。”  
“真的？”女人眼里闪烁着怀疑。  
“废话，本大爷最讨厌说谎的人，流川那小子还能骗我不成？”  
“那好吧。”信长太太撇了撇嘴，“你让我回日本，是哪天的飞机。”  
“明天。”信长低头看了看表，“哦不对，是今天。”

**05 纽瓦克**  
看着太太的身影消失在安检口，信长转身走出了航站楼。

临别前，太太嘱咐了信长一大堆话，让他觉得这个女人和自己待久了怎么变的如此唠叨，恋爱时信长喜欢她的开朗大方和坦率，不同于那些扭扭捏捏的亚洲女孩和满身是戏的白人姑娘，这个小麦色皮肤的女孩子甩着一头脏辫扎入他视野的时候他就觉得自己已经沦陷了。她喜欢冲浪，潜水，长跑和篮球，没有偶像剧里的含糊和娇柔。信长和她的恋爱曾遭到家里反对，甚至自己的一众好友也都不看好。唯独流川枫，当自己提着个酒瓶醉醺醺的去敲他的学生公寓时，流川皱着眉开了门把他拦在门口问有什么事，印象中好像自己是在边骂人边哭，流川把酒气冲天的他抬进家，顺手丢了一块毛毯给他指了指沙发。等第二天清醒了之后，垂头丧气的懊恼着自己的恋爱得不到祝福真的好辛苦。当时流川的眼神里一点敷衍都没有，说了一句：想去做就去做好了。

那时信长还没有和流川走的太近，但他那句话，一直支撑着信长打破困局去面对现实。无论事后花了多少力气让家人认可这段恋情和婚姻，他都觉得流川的话让他感到无比的强大。在求婚成功那天，他第一个通知了流川，得到了他不冷不淡的祝福后，信长奸笑着凑近他的耳朵：哎流川枫，你要是有一个得不到祝福的恋人，你会怎么办？

我不在乎。

信长一脸疑问，什么意思？

我不在乎别人怎么看他。

信长记得很清楚，这句话流川是用英文回答的，人称代词让他确定流川说的是「他」。

虽然不清楚流川指的是谁，但一直以来并没有见过也没有听说流川身边有什么亲密的人。从那以后，信长便不再过问流川这方面的私事了。

从航站楼走到停车楼的路上，信长的手机振动了一下，是太太发来的信息。

「替我向流川先生问好，照顾好自己，别做让我担心的事。」

“哈，敢小瞧本大爷。”信长甩了甩车钥匙，跨步走进停车场。

**06 球蟒**  
回到一个人的公寓，信长开始整理行李。把打包好的东西一件件翻出来真是辛苦，习惯了享受太太的全方位照顾，信长觉得自己现在弱小又无助，开始怀疑那个女人离开之后自己到底能不能生存下去。

在把杂物抬到一旁时，一张画框掉在了地上。

信长捡起来看，是那张封了一片球蟒皮的画框。

这是信长在大学时期培养起的「特殊爱好」。当他抱着一条球蟒跨进合租公寓时，室友们几乎是跳着远离了他，在他解释了一万遍这个东西真的没有毒不会咬人我会把它关在箱子里绝对不放出来后，他的室友才解除了对他的驱逐。

从小养到大的狗在他上大学那年就过世了，信长依然记得高中最大的乐趣就是和那条狗在晨练时赛跑，运动发带已经浸满了汗水，但还是和它从巷头追逐到巷尾。当身边陪伴自己最亲近的朋友去世时，信长发誓这辈子绝对不会再养狗。想过养猫养鱼养兔子，但是自己第一次看到球蟒的那瞬间，信长就认定，这应该是我想要的。

球蟒不需要陪伴，不需要天天喂食，白天潜伏在躲避里，晚上出来喝水。朋友们会觉得把小白鼠丢箱子喂食的画面非常残忍，但信长认为，这只是一种规律而已，蟒蛇可以享受潜伏在暗处随时等待时机的快感，而白鼠可以在被绞杀时用爪子划破猎杀者脆弱的肚鳞，信长很喜欢这样的自然规律，这世上并没有绝对的物竞天择。

而此刻，信长已经准备好了一切，只需要耐心去等待一个时机。

**07 通话**  
早晨九点，信长拨通了阿牧的电话。

“牧哥，下班了吗？”  
“谢谢啊，你去接了我太太。”  
“我这边一切好，就是麻烦你照顾她两天再把她送回神奈川。”  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈是吧！！阿神哥也这么说？我早就说过你们简直是失散多年的兄妹！”  
“哦？你见到三井寿了？”  
“啊……我也联络不到那只红毛疯猴子啊。三井找他干嘛？”  
“谁？水户洋平？不认识。牧哥，我也是半年前刚和他联络上，结果就遇到流川这事……”  
“是啊，怎么了吗？那破公司喜迎我这种资深老员工回归是他们走大运好吧。”  
“你放心，我有分寸。”  
“谢啦，欠你的饭我下次回日本一次性请全！”  
“哦对了，我这号码不用了，回头换了新号联络你。”  
“谢谢你，牧桑，再见。”

信长站在窗口，含着烟斜眼看了看墙上的烟雾报警器，解锁屏幕拨通了运行商的电话，注销了这个从他来美国之后就一直使用的号码。

**08 流川枫**  
周六午饭过后，信长驾车来到了流川的墓前。

这片墓地葬着移民到这片土地的日本人，和其他墓园不一样，这片园子保持着传统的日式风格。穿过路边的树林，彷佛就回到了日本。流川的墓碑在一颗树下，没有照片没有墓志铭，只刻着姓名和生卒年月，是他本人的作风，简单又神秘。

“流川，你我算的上朋友吧？”信长对着黑色的墓碑平静的问。

“抱歉啦，老早你就暗示的忠告我没有听，我又回来了。”一阵风吹过，树叶飒飒作响。

“看得出来，那天见到红毛你很开心，一起在美国这么多年，我没有见过你那样的表情。”信长掏出烟盒，含住一根烟。

“不介意吧？这比你那个破电子烟好抽多了。”老式的滚轮打火机擦出火花。

“你的事我只跟牧哥提过，但是也没说全。牧哥你记得的吧？我们海南的王牌，就是红猴子说的那个中年人。”信长忍不住笑，却看不到自己的表情有多难看。

“流川，其实我都知道”，深深吸了一口烟，感觉困在了肺里怎么都吐不出来，“以前没机会当你面说，你小子确实长得帅，围着你转的男人女人那么多你还是一直单着，是在等一个人吧。”

风掠过草地，不留声响。

“希望你等到了。”

半响的沉默烧完了一半的烟，信长用食指弹了弹，只剩下短短一截。

“我也不知道为什么要摊这趟浑水，我也知道可能没有任何的结果，我只是。”烟头烧到了底，燃着过滤嘴散发出难闻的焦味。

“算了，走了，有机会再来看你。”

信长擦灭了烟头，转身离开。

风还是那么轻柔，樱花树和枫树都不在盛开的季节，春天来的是有点晚了，丝丝绿芽浮在干枯的枝干上，等待着一阵温柔的春风把它们唤醒。

信长头也不回的走向停在路边的车，按下了开门键。

流川，我只是不甘心任何人把时间的记忆肆意抹灭。

**09 NO DAY SHALL ERASE YOU FROM THE MEMORY OF TIME**  
站在熟悉的街道前，信长换上了他工作时常穿的西装，即使是老员工，辞职后再入职也需要重新经历人事的流程。不带有欣喜，也没有紧张，信长平静的走向了那道曾经会偶遇流川的玻璃大门。

在踏入那道门前，信长从反光的玻璃中看到了一个身穿运动衣头戴鸭舌帽的少年，男孩把书包斜挎在肩头，手上抛着篮球，朝十字路口走去。

信长没有回头，但那瞬间，他彷佛看到了自己，彷佛看到了樱木，彷佛看到了流川。

他可以向庸碌的生活妥协，可以向冷漠的人情妥协，可以向残酷的事实妥协，唯独一样，他不可以。他突然想起在世贸大厦遗址博物馆墙上看到的一句话，原话记不清了，具体的意思是，任何人都没有权力将你从时间的记忆中抹去。

信长走进了大楼，熟练的在电梯间按下楼层，在电梯停靠开门的瞬间径直走向人事的办公室。

“嗨，清田先生，你好，我们又见面了。”人事主管踩着高跟鞋朝信长走来，露出甜美的职业笑容。  
“你好，克罗伊小姐，最近过的好吗？”  
“我很好，你呢？你能回来真是太好了，其实你之前离开我们都很遗憾。”  
“是吗？”信长客套的笑笑，“流川先生离开你们也遗憾吗？”  
女人甜甜的一笑，“清田先生，我不知道你在说什么。”  
信长斜坐在沙发上，一副桀骜不驯的样子但又语气礼貌，“流川先生在这里工作很多年了，他是我的老同事，也是老同学。”

棕发女人一脸抱歉我真的不知道你在说什么，信长没有为难她，哈哈笑起来继续了入职后部门分配的话题。

球蟒潜伏在潮湿黑暗的森林中，在没有光线的地方吐着血红的信子，一只白鼠肆无忌惮的跨入了它的领地，站在没有躲避的地方四下张望，它们都在等待着时机，一个可以将对方一举绞杀的时机。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 关于这篇：
> 
> 只是我个人的一点执念，其实我也在寻求答案，我希望时间能给我答案。


End file.
